El guardián del Inframundo
by Miss. G. M. Fenton
Summary: Para probar su valía como futuro rey del Inframundo, el príncipe Tom Lucitor deberá enfrentarse a una épica prueba de la que dependerá su ascenso al trono Real, no sin antes superar varios obstáculos, entre ellos, la obstinada princesa Star que intentará detener sus intenciones. AVENTURA ÉPICA. TOMSTAR
1. Chapter 1

**El Guardián del Inframundo.**

 **Notas iniciales.**

 _ **Hey! Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic para Star vrs The forces of evil.**_

 _ **Algunos puntos a aclarar antes de comenzar la historia, la cual me ilusiona mucho y estoy emocionada de continuar hasta el desenlace.**_

 _ **Lo primero, es un fic de aventura épica, por lo que habrá sobretodo escenarios de pelea y magia estilo SVTFOE.**_

 _ **Segundo, el protagonista de esta historia es Tom Lucitor y Star como refuerzo. Mi intención es explorar y explotar al máximo a este personaje, que al igual que muchos otros (desde mi punto de vista) está muy desaprovechado en la serie. Creo que Tom es uno de esos personajes súper atractivos, y no solo físicamente, de los que no se ha visto suficiente para considerarlo un excelente elemento pero que se intuye que pueden llegar a serlo. Y al ser mi favorito de la serie fue mi primera opción para rescatar al menos en un fic, además de que hay poquísimos fics que muestren más de su carácter y habilidades fuera del cliché de verlo como parte de un triángulo amoroso o ese tipo de cosas.**_

 _ **¡Trataré de dar lo mejor de mí para conseguirle una buena historia!**_

 _ **Tercero, este fic es un SEMI-AU por lo que modifiqué algunas cosillas además de la edad de los personajes para que calce bien.**_

 _ **Cuarto, mi estilo (Para quienes no me conocen xD) tiende a ser un tanto oscuro sea en la ambientación, sea en las acciones de los personajes o simplemente con exceso de expresiones groseras o en general crudeza al relatar ciertas cosas pero sin desentonar con estilo propio de la serie. Por lo que este fic es R+18. Solo para que luego no digan que no lo advertí jaja**_

 _ **Quinto y muy importante: Es un fic TOMSTAR y tendrá su escena lemon, obvio 7u7 y romance. Pero en una dosis moderada ya que la historia trata sobre Tom y su aventura para convertirse en Rey.**_

 _ **Así que si no les llama la atención o no les gusta este ship, ahórrense el mal rato de leer :)**_

 _ **No puedo prometer actualizaciones regulares, ya que tengo otro longfic de otro fandom que no puedo descuidar y obligaciones personales también :C Pero intentaré escribir cuanto pueda para tardar poco en actualizar. El fic constará de máximo 15 capítulos, todos con extensiones máximo de 6k**_

 _ **En su mayoría, me he inspirado mucho en música de Fall Out Boy, (que es de mis bandas favs) para imaginar algunas futuras escenas dentro de la historia. ¡Y vaya casualidad que Patrick Stump es quien prestó su hermosa voz a Ruberiot! Genial 7u7**_

 _ ***Star vrs. The force of Evil y personajes pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, solo tomo prestada parte de su maravillosa creación.**_

 _*Ese fic no solo me pertenece a mí, sino a Yoari Dank, quien además de ser mi beta y apoyo en este escrito es también un amor de persona y de amiga. ¡¿Qué sería de mí y esta historia sin vos?! ¡Gracias por todo!_

 _ **¡A leer!**_


	2. El designio Real del príncipe

**El Guardián del Inframundo.**

 **Capítulo I: El designio Real del príncipe.**

Tom exhaló profundamente, en posición firme y sin moverse ni un centímetro.

El sastre Real aún seguía mangoneándole para ajustar a la medida perfecta su traje blanco. Un traje especial para una ocasión especial. Y como era de esperarse el viejo demonio era un tanto rudo con su trato, por lo que Tom hacía un esfuerzo sobremewmano para no perder ni la postura ni la paciencia.

Así que ahí estaba, el primogénito Lucitor, el prospecto de príncipe heredero al trono en vísperas del baile Real cuyo motivo de celebración era la noticia de su futura coronación al trono del Inframundo.

Quizá en algún momento de su adolescencia Tom había soñado con ese glorioso día pero ahora, con la madurez de sus 21 años sabía que en realidad su derecho a gobernar su reino estaba concertado por una labor en la que debía probar ante los ojos de todos los reinos, y el propio, su valía y fuerza como el candidato idóneo para el cargo. Y no, dicho trabajo no era una tarea sencilla.

Tom era el primer varón en 5 generaciones en portar el manto Real, pues anteriormente solo habían gobernado reinas y sus consortes (incluido su padre) por lo cual la tradición para los de su género dictaba que debía enfrentarse a un reto de magnitudes dignas de un demonio de sangre Lucitor. Y con más razón al ser medio mewmano tenía que poner a prueba sus capacidades y estar a la altura tanto de su nombre como de su sangre Real.

Y en ese día honorífico, la Corte Suprema del Inframundo le haría saber cuál sería su misión a realizar. El veredicto se daría al término medio del primer baile frente a todos los reinos vecinos e invitados y el resto de compañía de élite de esas sus tierras.

—Casi está listo, amo Lucitor. —Dijo el tipo, acabando de zurcir hilos dorados al ruedo de su capa de seda.

—Bien. —Respondió con voz neutra, sumido en sus cavilaciones sobre los posibles trabajos, cada uno más arriesgado y escabroso que el anterior.

Claro que estaba listo para lo que fuera, ya que en el último par de años había sido informado de lo que sucedería y sus entrenamientos habían aumentado, fueran mágicos o físicos, Tom se sentía en condiciones favorables para lograrlo.

Cuando el anciano retrocedió juzgando positivamente su trabajo y sus garras dejaron libre al príncipe pronto varias más arremetieron para acabar con los retoques. Las sirvientas se encargaron de lustrar sus cuernos, limpiar sus botas y manejar su cabello rebelde con sumo cuidado aún después de que se había negado a dejar que se lo cortaran ahora que lo tenía más largo, utilizando la tonelada de gel para el cabello que se necesitaba para mantenerlo en su sitio. Y él simplemente se dejó hacer, mirándose de pie frente al espejo y aguardando a que toda esa tediosa atención acabara de una vez, pues él era lo suficientemente capaz de arreglarse solo, vanidoso como era, pero su madre había insistido en ello y no tuvo más alternativa.

Minutos después una de las mozas colocó tres emblemáticos broches bañados en oro y una cadena de la casa Lucitor a las solapas de su saco, dando por terminada la sesión. Aún quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que iniciara el baile así que todos los esclavos salieron de su habitación y le dejaron solo para que se preparara.

— ¡Ya era hora! —Bufó hastiado, aflojando los hombros.

Un poco más y habría mandado a azotarlos a todos por fastidiarle. El joven demonio ya controlaba mejor su genio irascible después de años de ardua terapia y un inútil demoncismo, pero a veces no podía evitar enojarse por cualquier cosa que le incomodara, más si estaba preocupado por algo personal.

Dio un par de vueltas para serenarse y se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de voces en el salón de la primera planta donde los invitados empezaban a entrar. El suelo tembló ligeramente pero Tom ni se inmutó, sabiendo que era lo habitual cuando su madre iba y venía por todas partes inspeccionando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Imaginó que su padre también estaría recibiendo a los huéspedes importantes, los reyes vecinos, como de costumbre.

Se viró hacía el espejo otra vez, a pesar de todo, satisfecho con su apariencia y a sus oídos sensibles le llegó la fuerte risotada de River al encontrarse con Dave y sus típica camaradería.

Los Butterfly ya estaban ahí.

—Star. —Soltó al ser el primer rostro que le vino a la mente.

Su ex novia de la adolescencia estaba ahí. Lo cual no tenía nada de raro al ser la princesa del reino de Mewni y tampoco el hecho de que siempre se encontraran en todos los eventos de esa clase desde que ella había dejado la Tierra para estar en el lugar que le correspondía.

Hacía tiempo había sepultado todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella, sobretodo al darse cuenta que nunca tendría una segunda oportunidad romántica aunque sí "hicieron las pases" después. Ahora apenas si se saludaban y si compartían bailes tampoco eran nada especiales. Y Tom no supo porque, pero al pensar que ella estaría ahí el día de su designación Real lo ponía nervioso.

De todas las opiniones la de ella de pronto se convirtió en algo intrigante para él.

¿Qué pensaría Star al respecto? ¿Se sorprendería? ¿Se alarmaría? ¿Le daría igual? Tom podía intuir que ella expresaría algún comentario moralista contra la tradición de su reino, pues ella llevaba años tratando de unir pacíficamente a monstruos y mewmanos sin conseguirlo por completo. Y ahora, fuera cual fuera la tarea de él, implicaría enfrentarse a seres de esa clase.

¿Qué importaba su opinión de todas maneras si era parte de la cultura de los infraterranos?

Tom solo esperaba que no tratara de interferir en nada.

Sea como fuera no tuvo tiempo para imaginar sus posibles reacciones, pues al momento apareció un esclavo tocando la puerta y Tom salió sin siquiera mirar al demonio en el umbral ni tampoco a esperar el comunicado, sabiendo que se trataba del inicio del baile.

Y al llegar a la entrada del salón una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

Amaba los bailes Reales.

Antes de salir de las sombras le echo un vistazo al lugar, admirando por unos instantes la dedicada decoración escogida por la reina. Todo en tonos rojos y plateados que centraban su atención en la tarima de mármol donde se posicionaban las sillas del trono Lucitor, tres para ser exactos, y un tapiz de su emblema en llamas justo detrás iluminada con faroles colgantes a los que recién habían alimentado con fuego.

Algunos podrían considerar el castillo y todo su ambiente infernal como un sitio lúgubre y siniestro pero para Tom personificaba bastante bien el poder y la supremacía de los Lucitor en el Inframundo, además de la elegancia y la singular belleza tétrica.

El vocero dio con él al fin y Tom asintió en silencio para que anunciara su llegada al salón, siendo que ya todos los presentes estaban en sus respectivos asientos aguardando por el homenajeado. La sala estaba llena y Tom reconoció a la mayoría, incluso a los viejos concejeros Reales que componían la Corte Suprema, encargados de elegir su misión especial, sentados todos en un palco lateral. También se fijó en los invitados importantes y entre todas las figuras sus ojos se posaron en una en particular: La joya de Mewni.

Cascada de rizos de oro, ojos como dos zafiros y labios de fresa.

Star se hallaba sentada junto a sus padres, ataviada en un vestido rosa de falda de tul tan vaporosa que no se distinguía la silla, su cabello suelto y rizado en infinidad de bucles rubios apenas contenidos por una redecilla de trenzas a cada lado de sus sienes. Sus mejillas sonrosadas con sus características marcas de corazón en un rostro más estilizado y sereno. No era ningún secreto, con el paso de los años había cambiado mucho, no solo en su carácter sino también físicamente y si antes era hermosa, ahora lo era mucho más. Muchos decían que era una de las excepcionales bellezas de todos los reinos pero en opinión de Tom, no había otra como ella. Star alcanzaba a iluminar todo a su alrededor siempre.

Casi de forma accidental la chica se topó con su mirada fija en ella y fue ahí cuando la burbuja de su ensoñación estalló al oír la segunda llamada del vocero Real instándolo por segunda vez a entrar al salón.

— ¡El príncipe Thomas Lucitor, heredero al trono de Inframundo! —Exclamó vigorosamente a la audiencia.

" _Casi heredero"_ pensó. 

Tom se despabiló enseguida, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al darse cuenta que había arruinado su entrada perfecta por distraído. Cambió de postura enseguida y avanzó firme y con expresión neutral bajo la mirada de todos mientras aplaudían discretamente pero con entusiasmo, al verlo atravesar el salón hasta su lugar. Al sentarse le dio un rápido vistazo a los Butterfly, acomodados en una zona lateral. Compartió otra mirada con la rubia y ella solo se limitó a sonreír, alzando la mano enguantada en un ligero saludo que él copió de la misma forma.

Tom amaba los bailes, principalmente cuando era su turno de danzar al son de las melodías acústicas. Sin embargo, para esta ocasión solo sería un simple espectador de las parejas que bailarían para él y los reyes.

Un gesto educado a cada pareja que pasaba frente a su puesto y conformarse con observar el espectáculo mientras esperaba a la siguiente hora, cuando diera fin el mismo y finalmente la Corte diera la noticia.

Sería una noche larga.

—Ten calma Tom, pronto saldremos de esto. — Le susurró en su dialecto común Wrathmelior al verlo un poco ansioso y rasgando ligeramente con sus uñas la madera de los brazos de su silla.

—No entiendo porque tanto misterio. — Tom despegó la vista de la pista de baile y se giró hacia la reina cuando está se inclinó lo más que pudo hacia él, hablándole en su lengua apócrifa que muy pocos usaban. —Es frustrante.

—Es parte de la tradición revelar el trabajo del heredero al término del primer baile y luego se celebra con una cena. —Explicó, aunque eso Tom ya lo sabía. —Seis bailes más. Ten paciencia.

Ambos volvieron la mirada al frente.

—Paciencia, claro…—Masculló él, respirando hondo.

Al poco tiempo apareció Star en compañía de un príncipe vecino, apenas si notó al sujeto, enfocándose en ella y como sus ojos se comunicaron en silencio. Ella habría querido decirle alguna cosa, como felicitarlo o reclamarle, pero la distancia no se lo permitía así que muy a su pesar solo le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Tom entendió todo pero no se preocupó, sabía que antes de sentarse a la mesa podrían hablar.

Y cuando bailó frente suyo lo hizo de forma coordinada, casi como si hubiese ensayado una fastidiosa coreografía. Star sonría de vez en cuando y se movía con su grácil naturalidad pero Tom la conocía y notaba que no estaba tan a gusto con su pareja y que no era un buen bailarín por lo que algunos pasos eran forzados y otros fuera de tiempo pero aun así ella se mantenía con una expresión jovial y una sonrisa encantadora. Tristemente para ella, había tenido que soportar y seguir las normas de cortesía. Cosa difícil, porque muy en el fondo seguía manteniendo una personalidad rebelde y hosca pero ahí estaba, dando el ejemplo como la futura reina que era.

Tom se removió en su asiento varias veces, un reflejo de sus pensamientos inconformes al verla tan cerca del muchacho y como éste tomaba su mano y sujetaba su cintura, girando en la pista. No había nada de malo en ello pero Tom estaba deseando que acabara la canción y se alejara de ella.

Esto porque Star merecía a un buen bailarín (como él, por ejemplo) y por desgracia para ese príncipe él no lo era.

¿Sería ese chico alguno de sus posibles pretendientes? Casarse para continuar su línea de sucesión era uno de los requisitos para que ella ascendiera al trono de Mewni por lo que no era difícil suponer que los futuros pretendientes ya existían o existirían más tarde que nunca. ¿Star se habría resignado a ese destino ya? Tom no podía saberlo pero comprendía si aún no estaba preparada para ello, pues él estaba en una condición parecida y si todo salía según lo planeado luego de su regreso también tendría que comprometerse con alguna princesa. Vidas como las de ellos no eran nada sencillas, ligados a un destino impuesto por otros para mantener un legado impuesto también.

Más le valía no pensar en ese castrante tema en esos momentos o sus nervios se descontrolarían más de lo que ya estaban.

Su molestia duró cuatro eternos minutos y finalmente Star y el chico se separaron, inclinándose cortésmente frente a los reyes y frente a él. Y Tom sonrió sin disimulo al ver como ella se separó prudentemente del otro aun cuando el príncipe enganchó su brazo con el suyo para guiarla de regreso a su lugar. Al verlos marcharse a sus respectivos asientos Tom se percató de los consejeros en el tercer palco y entrecerró los ojos para distinguir lo que hacían. Llevaban todo el rato secreteándose el uno al otro pero de pronto se pusieron todos de pie y desaparecieron del balcón.

—Ya tienen un veredicto, hijo. —Le distrajo el rey Dave, igual de impaciente y emocionado como lo estaba Tom. — ¿Qué crees que sea?

Tom iba a responderle cuando su madre interfirió.

—Yo espero que sea algo que pueda matarlo. —Dijo con voz dulce y ojos esperanzados.

— ¡ _Mel,_ cariño! —Dave se espantó al oírla.

— ¿Qué? —Hizo un gesto inocente. —Los trabajos donde exista la posibilidad de que mueras son los mejores. ¡Te forma como demonio y como guerrero! Lo contrario me decepcionaría mucho.

Así era, como demonios, eran fieles amantes del dolor, el sufrimiento y la muerte, sin eso no tenían razón de ser. Y décadas después Dave aún tenía dificultades para aceptarlo. Algún día lo haría.

—Bueno, yo espero que no muera…supongo. —Dijo con desconcierto y cautela, ahora confundido por si sus deseos eran algo bueno o malo para el destino de su hijo.

—Nunca dije lo contrario. —Sonrió Wrathmelior orgullosa. —Es un Lucitor después de todo. Además Tom, recuerda que ya has dominado esa increíble herencia mewmana tuya y…

—Madre, por favor. —Se apresuró a cortarla, azorado. No era prudente que se supiera de ese asunto. Algunos podrían considerarlo una ventaja sobre sus antepasados para superar la prueba. —Acordamos no mencionarlo, ¿recuerdas?

—Como sea, yo sé que serás invencible. Está en tu sangre. — Afirmó muy convencida.

Ninguno de los dos hombres tuvo el valor de oponerse a las palabras vanidosas de la reina, así que guardaron silencio mientras una pareja más bailaba.

Dos más y el vocero, en medio del salón, agitó una campanilla para dar por concluida la presentación.

Habló con voz rasposa y profunda.

—En este día tan importante para nuestro príncipe, me honra presentarles al ilustre maestro _Salou_ y la Corte Suprema de Inframundo _._ — Anunció señalando hacia las puertas principales. Ante eso todos se quedaron expectantes, girando hacia ellas al tiempo que unos esclavos las abrían para dar paso a al aludido y compañía. —De pie y reverencia.

En sincronía, la audiencia obedeció, incluso los Reyes, que respetaban la más temible autoridad por encima de ellos. En cuanto a Tom, él pareció encandilado por un momento, sintiendo una sensación extraña y llena de regocijo al ver la ovación frente a él, que fue más como una ilusión al imaginar que un día, cuando reinara, así sería para él. No aplausos y exclamaciones, sino auténticas muestras de alabanzas.

Sonrió al visualizarlo. _Así debía ser._

—Tom, de pie. —Apuntó su padre en un murmuro al ver que no había reaccionado a la orden.

 _Pero todavía no._

Él lo hizo de prisa, acomodando su saco.

Normalmente no era tan despistado, pero ese día parecía que profundizaba demasiado en su entorno. Debían ser las ansias.

El grupo de ancianos entró al salón y lo atravesaron para ocupar su lugar en el estrado contiguo al trono. Uno detrás de otro, caminando muy despacio, vestidos con amplias sotanas negras y rojas, cada uno con un aspecto más demacrado que el anterior, incluso era difícil de creer que aún pudieran sostener sobre sus cabezas cuernos tan grandes y pesados.

Y a la cabeza del grupo se suponía que iba el líder, el sabio Salou. Que de todos era el más decrepito y deforme.

Al verlos, Tom no supo que sentir. No eran tan intimidantes ni poderosos como siempre le hicieron creer.

— ¿Seguro que esto no es en realidad un funeral, padre? —Susurró en tono despectivo.

Esta vez Dave le reprendió con una mirada.

—Será mejor que te guardes el sarcasmo. Ellos no se toman bien las bromas.

—Solo digo, he traído de la muerte a cadáveres más animados que estos sujetos.

Uno de los engendros volteó ligeramente a ellos, como si los hubiese escuchado susurrar, a lo que Dave se tensó hasta quedar en posición firme de nuevo. El viejo lo pasó por alto y continuó, reuniéndose con los demás detrás del barandal al pie del buró donde Salou se elevó.

Las manos huesudas del viejo demonio temblaban pero eso no le impidió tomar la base del micrófono para acercarlo a él. Aclaró la garganta y luego, con voz trémula le llamó.

—Thomas R.S Lucitor. —Dijo, girando hacia el lado izquierdo para ver al príncipe y haciéndole una seña con la mano para invitarlo a pararse frente a él.

Tom así lo hizo, no sin antes escuchar la advertencia de su padre de no abrir la boca en ningún momento mientras el viejo dictaba su prueba. Pasó delante de todos los invitados, cruzando una mirada con la de Star, quien tampoco perdía detalles.

Era como si en lugar de presentarse a la antesala de su coronación lo fuera a la de su condena a muerte.

Quizá no hubiera tanta diferencia entre ambas cosas.

—De rodillas. —Lo detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de subir el segundo escalón. Tom se congeló en el acto e hizo lo que le pidió.

Salou volvió sus ojos blancos y cansados hacia él.

—Cerca de cinco mil años desde que nuestra más sagrada tradición había sido retraída. —Comenzó su discurso, al principio con voz igual de temblorosa pero con cierto tono de rabia frustrada. —Y 21 años más para que nuestra reina diera a luz al primer varón en toda esta eterna agonía. Y ahora, Thomas Lucitor, —Extendió sus manos hacia él con las palmas abiertas. —Primer varón hibrido, ha llegado el momento en el que restauraras dicho ritual y probaras tu valía como heredero al trono y toda tierra del Inframundo temerá y respetara tu voluntad y confiara en tu sabiduría y benevolencia como legitimo Rey. —A cada palabra su voz se elevaba, aumentando también la emoción en el príncipe, sobretodo cuando del cuerpo del anciano surgieron llamaradas en tonos naranjas y sus ojos blancos se tornaban amarillentos y resplandecientes. La oleada de calor lo golpeó en el rostro pero a Tom no le importó, admirado por la técnica del otro. ¡Qué equivocado estaba al subestimarlo! Con sus manos inició un ritual de flamas, invocando movimientos entre ellas para crear figuras. —¡En este día, la Infernal Corte Suprema te asigna viajar hasta las profundidades de Inframundo, donde el aire desaparece y el tiempo se desvanece, en la oscuridad y el fuego más ardiente… —Tom asentía, absorto, al igual que todos los que estaban observando los dibujos. —…entrar a la guarida de la monstruosa bestia indómita más feroz jamás antes vista, darle cacería y…

—…Y…— Tom no podía reprimir más la adrenalina que sentía al ver la forma que tenía dicha bestia. Las siluetas ligeramente borrosas de él enfrentando al monstruo de tres cabezas de proporciones inmensas en una encarnizada lucha estaba volviéndole loco de frenesí. Imaginando lo que sería decapitarlo y traer sus cabezas como muestra de su valentía. ¡Era increíble!

—…y educarla para traerla hasta las puertas del infierno! —Exclamó con euforia.

Las imágenes se expandieron hasta desaparecer y la luz volvió a la habitación al finalizar. La radiante expresión del príncipe también desapareció en ese instante.

— ¿Qué? —Tom se quedó paralizado al oír el final.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿No iba a asesinar a la bestia?

— ¿Cómo que a "educarla y traerla"? —Se atrevió a cuestionar entre intrigado y molesto.

Ese designio no tenía cabida en su idealización anterior.

Él era un Lucitor, un iracundo demonio de sangre Real ¡No un maldito adiestrador de mascotas!

Normalmente, cuando Tom se impacientaba por no recibir una respuesta explotaba al instante pero cuando el viejo consejero se giró para encararlo su ira no alcanzó a surgir.

— ¿Acaso estás oponiéndote a tu misión?

Una pregunta peligrosa.

A sus espaldas, Tom podía percibir la tensión de los invitados y ni hablar de sus padres. Dave le había dicho que no hablara y no le había hecho caso. ¿Tendría consecuencias graves? Contradecir a la Corte podría costarle no solo su trono, sino también la degradación de sus títulos nobiliarios.

Lo pensó mejor.

—No señor. — La sumisión no era una característica suya pero no tuvo más remedio.

Los reyes exhalaron aliviados.

—Sabia decisión. —Respondió, adivinando sus pensamientos. —Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas pero hay un motivo especial para todo. Todos los reyes son diferentes y sus necesidades también lo son. —Al ver que Tom solo le miraba fríamente, continuó con las instrucciones específicas e inquebrantables—A la primera luz de la mañana, debes abandonar este castillo. Sin compañía, sin escolta y sin más armas que una cadena y una espada para someter a la criatura. Podrás usar tus poderes a voluntad, eso si no se extinguen al atravesar ciertas tierras que bloquean el uso de magia y demás. ¿Está claro joven Lucitor?

—Lo está. —Asintió casi de mala gana.

—En ese caso, buen viaje…—Se dio la vuelta para bajar de la tarima y seguir a los demás. —… ¡Ah y provisiónese bien! Cuatro meses fuera es mucho tiempo.

Y así, Salou abandonó el salón en compañía del resto de consejeros.

.

.

Desde el balcón que daba vista a los jardines, Tom seguía escuchando a la gente hablar en medio del ruido de la música. Había cerrado la puerta desde el exterior para que nadie le molestara y para evitar que se le acercaran luego del episodio anterior.

Seguía molesto e indignado y quería estar solo antes de presentarse de nuevo para la cena especial.

¡Que de especial tenía un comino! ¿Qué podía celebrarse sí su tarea era la más blanda impuesta a un heredero en miles de años? ¡¿Viajar por cuatro malditos meses para adiestrar a una bestia como si se tratara de un perro?!

¡¿Era una maldita broma?! Patético.

Seguía maldiciéndose internamente a él y a la Corte Suprema, a quienes imaginaba riéndose de él y su desgracia en secreto, cuando tocaron a la puerta desde el interior.

Tom ignoró los golpes, malhumorado, hasta que una voz se oyó.

— ¿Star? —Preguntó arqueando las cejas al reconocerla. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Era la última persona a la que quería ver en esos momentos.

— ¿Tom? —Su dulce voz era inconfundible. — ¿Quieres hablar? —Cuestionó ella desde el otro lado.

—En realidad, no. —Dijo cortante. —Necesito estar solo.

Hubo silencio después de eso.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que ella respetaría su voluntad y se iría al entender la señal pero Tom rodó los ojos y se encaminó para abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba ella, de pie y de brazos cruzados. Más hermosa ahora que podía verla de cerca.

—No es un buen momento, Star.

—Lo sé. —Asintió. —Todos vimos tu reacción al escuchar el veredicto de la Corte y vi cuando que te escabulliste entre los invitados, sabía que vendrías por aquí a hacer uno de esos típicos berrinches. —Pasó al lado del príncipe para acercarse al balcón.

Tom la miró sorprendido por su comentario osado, hacía años no le hablaba con tanta _confianza_ y luego su mirada se ensombreció con el inicio de una rabieta.

— ¿Berrinches? —Siseó, apretando los puños ligeramente a punto de prenderse en llamas. ¡¿Qué podía saber ella de lo que significa para él ser insultado con una misión como la suya?! ¡¿Qué podía saber de lo que sentía en realidad?!

¿O sí lo sabía?

—En fin, yo…solo quería decirte que a pesar de todo, me alegro de que tengas la posibilidad de ascender al trono y que te deseo lo mejor para el viaje…es mucho tiempo, supongo —La naciente ira de Tom se disipó al oír eso, aflojando los puños, más al notar ese lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa como hacía años no le dedicaba a él.

—Gracias…—No supo que más decir.

—Claro.

Un silencio incómodo de parte ambos y luego Star aclaró la garganta, había algo más que quería decirle.

—Y también quería que supieras que sé cómo te sientes respecto a tu prueba. —Como Tom no dijo nada, prosiguió. —Yo también me sentí terrible cuando me enviaron a la Tierra la primera vez. —Star se apoyó en el barandal, perdida en el paisaje nocturno y sombrío mientras hablaba en tono melancólico pero afectuoso. —Creía que era el peor castigo que mis padres me habían impuesto y que no lo merecía porque estaba muy por debajo de mi estatus. —Tom no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, más calmado ahora e interesado en su anécdota. Ella volvió a verlo y sonrió. —Pero solo era una niña tonta y mimada y aunque me costó entenderlo, al final supe la razón por la que debía estar ahí.

Tom estaba perdido en su atrayente persona, incluso su forma de expresarse había cambiado. Claro que en el fondo seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

— ¿Y cuál era? —Preguntó abstraído, hechizado por su mirada fija en él.

—Para ser diferente. —Fue la simple respuesta. —Diferente a mis padres, a los demás nobles, a los mewmanos en general. En la Tierra aprendí la sencillez y la bondad que aquí, en medio de riquezas y poder, jamás habría conocido.

Debía ser cierto porque Tom no conocía a otra princesa con un alma tan noble como la de ella, ni tan empática ni justa ni buena. Star tenía un aura cálida difícil de igualar y sin lugar a dudas sería la mejor reina que Mewni tendría después de Moon.

—Tal vez ese sea tu caso también, ¿no crees? —Tom frunció el ceño al intuir su punto. También lo había pensado pero no terminaba de convencerse. Su ego no lo permitía. —Tal vez hace siglos la tradición para los futuros reyes era matar o hacer sacrificios de ciudades enteras y demostrar que eran despiadados y que así fueran temidos. Pero tú…

Esta vez lo miró con más intensidad, como si con eso quisiera darle más veracidad a sus palabras.

Y Tom no supo en qué momento se acercó aún más a ella, notando sus mejillas de corazones sonrosados y sus labios bonitos y la fina capa de sudor en su frente y pecho, debido a las altas temperaturas del lugar, que le daban un toque aún más...¿deseable?, quizá era el termino correcto.

Él ya no sentía nada por ella pero tampoco podía resistirse a su encanto.

— ¿Yo qué? —Quiso saber.

—Tú eres distinto a ellos. —Dijo ella. —No podrías matar a una criatura como esa nunca. —Sonrió cálidamente por un segundo.

Si su intención era apuntar a un comentario positivo y hacerle un cumplido con ello, Tom no lo entendió de esa manera. De súbito, su mirada se tornó de hiel y la atmosfera en la que estaban sumidos se esfumó.

La ira resurgió de su interior al interpretar las palabras de la rubia a su manera.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? —Dijo hosco y sus ojos se encandilaron en un tono rojo furia. Empuñó las manos con rabia y su voz cambió de tono— ¡¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente capaz para ello?! ¡¿Qué soy débil?! —Estalló al fin con un potente rugido que incluso se elevó en llamas varios centímetros del suelo.

Star se sobresaltó dando dos pasos hacia atrás ante su violenta reacción pero no tardó ni dos segundos en reponerse.

— ¡No dije que lo fueras! —Se defendió, molesta por su actitud. — ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Durante el discurso de Salou, Star creyó que había entendido el significado de la misión para Tom, creyó que había visto las mismas cualidades que la Corte vio en él para asignarle ese trabajo, pero al parecer, se habían equivocado. Tom jamás cambiaría, seguía siendo un arrogante, estúpido e irascible demonio y por ende, sino mejoraba esa actitud nunca llegaría a ser Rey.

— ¡Pero lo has pensado!—Le acusó. — ¡Crees, como todos los demás, que no puedo hacerlo! ¡Que merezco la vergüenza de ser considerado débil! —Más por impotencia que por su ataque en sí, Tom descargó su rabia con un disparo de fuego justo a la puerta, haciéndola pedazos.

Star se cubrió con el antebrazo y frunció el ceño.

— ¡¿Ah sí que de eso se trata?! —Dijo ella con voz grave. — ¿Piensas que te dieron esa misión por esa razón? —La expresión colérica de Tom era un reflejo claro de esa afirmación. Star se dio cuenta que su arrebato de ira era solo producto de la frustración que llevaba reprimiendo desde que escucho el veredicto. Resopló, desistiendo de iniciar una discusión con él en ese estado ya que su intención inicial fue animarlo con el asunto. — ¿Qué acaso no puedes ver más allá de lo aparente e imaginar que hay algo bueno detrás de esa decisión? Porque yo si lo veo. —Habló con calma.

Pero Tom no quería escucharla más. Se cruzó de brazos, aún molesto pese a que su rabia disminuyo al escuchar eso último.

¿Star tendría razón?

—Da igual lo que pienses Star. —Fue su respuesta, manteniendo el tipo. —No tienes idea de lo que significa para un demonio ser rebajado a cumplir una orden así. ¡Y ellos lo saben bien y aun así me impusieron llevarlo a cabo! —Gruñó de nuevo y al ver que ella no parecía compartir la misma opinión, la miró con desdén. — ¿Pero, qué puedes saber tú de eso? Eres solo una princesita a la que le dedican canciones para presentarla como futura reina de su reino. No sabes lo que es luchar para conseguir tu lugar.

Sus palabras hirientes tuvieron el efecto deseado y antes de que pensara en agregar algo más, los ojos de Star centellaron con una furia parecida a la suya.

¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así! ¡A ella, que había luchado y seguía luchando cada día para hacer de Mewni un reino pacifico a pesar de las adversidades y oposiciones! Él era conocedor, al igual que la mayoría, de los sacrificios que hacía para mejorar todos los días.

— ¡Retráctate! —Le mandó. Roja de la indignación, apretando los puños.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Sabes que es verdad!

¿Quería desquitar su malestar con alguien? ¡Pues lo había conseguido!

Pero quizá con la persona equivocada.

—Sé que eres un testarudo, un ególatra y un estúpido. —Le miró con rencor. — Y que no mereces que pierda mi tiempo tratado de que entiendas alguna cosa. —No estaba dispuesta a que siguiera insultándola y acabara en un riña que los comprometiera a ambos. Aún tenían una cena pendiente dentro del castillo, solo unas horas más y se aseguraría de no verle nunca más. Por más que comprendiera su rabia estaba demasiado molesta para intentar que entrara en razón. ¡Malagradecido pedante!

—Nadie te lo pidió, de todas maneras. —Le dijo duramente con una mirada desafiante y odiosa.

—Bien. Haz lo que quieras, idiota engreído. Si quieres morir o si quieres que te destituyan del trono por tu arrogancia ¡Adelante! No es mi problema-

Y cuando Star se dio la vuelta maldiciéndole, Tom regresó a su estado normal y toda su ira se disipó. Pensando por un instante que tal vez había excedido con ella esta vez.

—Star…—La llamó para que se detuviera pero cuando ella no lo hizo volvió a enojarse. — ¡Star, espera, vuelve aquí!... ¡Bien, eso haré! —Le gritó cuando atravesó la puerta hecha pedazos. — ¡Les demostraré a todos que no soy como piensan! —Nada, Star lo ignoró. — ¡Iré por esa bestia y la asesinaré! ¡Les enseñaré de lo que soy capaz! —Al oír eso, Star se detuvo un segundo, y su propio enojo flageó al oír esa declaración. Si no lo conociera bien, podía decir que no hablaba en serio y que todo era producto de su mala actitud, pero para desgracia de la rubia, su exnovio no vacilaba cuando usaba ese tono de voz. Sin embargo, ese segundo de preocupación al saber que Tom podría arruinar su vida con su nueva determinación se esfumó al reiterar en que tenía razón al creerlo un necio, así que reanudó su camino, bastante más irritada que antes.

No valía la pena tratar con alguien como él.

Star giró en la esquina, desapareciendo de su vista pero antes Tom alcanzó a gritarle algo más.

— ¡Seré el guardián del inframundo de una u otra forma, no importan los medios! —Dijo más para sí mismo, furioso y frustrado, en la soledad del balcón. —Ya lo verán todos…


	3. Partiendo a la aventura

**El Guardián del Inframundo.**

 **Capítulo II: Partiendo a la aventura.**

— Entonces, ¿de verdad piensa cazar a la bestia y asesinarla? —Le cuestionó Marco solo para asegurarse de que había escuchado correctamente la historia.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó Star irritada, enfatizándolo con sus brazos en un gesto de fastidio. —Hizo una de sus típicas rabietas, me gritó y luego me aseguró que lo haría, que le daría una lección a todos matando al monstruo ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

Star se cruzó de brazos, sentada en el borde de la cama de Marco y aún molesta por el episodio con Tom de la noche anterior. De hecho no había dejado de pensar en él y su _amenaza_ hasta ese momento: A esa hora del alba el príncipe ya estaría alistándose para emprender su viaje y eso, cada vez más notorio, inquietaba a la chica, preocupada por lo que éste pretendía hacer una vez que partiera a su misión.

—Pues tuvo suerte de que yo no estuviera ahí. —Afirmó Marco mientras seleccionaba y guardaba cosas en una de sus maletas. —Sino le habría tirado un par de dientes por hablarle así a mi princesa.

La rubia se echó a reír por su comentario sobreprotector. Aun sabiendo que ni con su estricto entrenamiento ni su envidiable condición física podría hacerle ni un rasguño al odioso príncipe, encontró algo tierno el pensamiento de su mejor amigo.

—Creo que ya comienzas a tomarte muy enserio eso de ser un caballero de la Guardia Real ¿No? —Le picó, volviendo instantáneamente a su humor de siempre.

No era para menos, luego de seis difíciles años de arduo trabajo al fin Marco había pasado de ser el simple escudero de Star a formarse como caballero Real dentro de las líneas defensivas de Mewni. Y por eso no había estado en el baile junto a ella y su familia, sino afuera del castillo aguardando con los demás al lado del carruaje Butterfly a que acabara el evento como parte de su labor diaria.

Marco era muy consciente de su lugar dentro de la guardia real y también tenía muy presente que debía omitir los derechos que supuestamente le correspondían como el mejor amigo de la princesa, conocía su lugar dentro de la jerarquía del palacio y por sobre todo, aun guardaba aquel atisbo de humildad de su adolescencia, el que comprendió cuando Higgs le había reprochado sobre los "privilegios" que ostentaba al ser el "allegado" de Star.

—Por supuesto. Ahora es mi deber proteger la integridad de la princesa…aunque no creo que la necesites mucho, en eso de tirar dientes eres mejor que yo—Sonrió, volviéndose hacia ella por un segundo mientras guardaba unos libros en su mochila.

—No con tanta frecuencia como antes pero sí. —Star sonrió también pero en sus ojos había cierto brillo de desilusión. Desilusión que Marco supo reconocer muy bien, pues desde que Star tenía más responsabilidades su tiempo de "combatir contra las fuerzas del mal" se redujo considerablemente.

Aunque amara servir a Mewni como protectora de éste, a veces una parte de ella también extrañaba vivir aventuras como en su adolescencia. La imperiosa necesidad de adrenalina añoraba la sensación de libertad más allá de los límites del castillo.

Dejando a un lado ese lapso de desaliento interno, la rubia retomó su actitud anterior. Quería, no, necesitaba desahogar el mal rato que pasó con Tom y llegar a una conclusión sobre el asunto en cuestión.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que llegara a ser el pelirrojo, quien apenas si era superficialmente relevante en su vida? Star no lo sabía pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza al chico y su desastrosa resolución de sobreponer su voluntad ante su intocable designio.

Quizá solo se tratara de aburrimiento. La rutina diaria en el castillo y sus obligaciones debían tener a la princesa en harta monotonía; entonces al presentarse en ese baile y revivir su sed de aventura algo se removió en su interior sintiéndose emocionada por medio de la prueba de Tom. Eso, hasta que él lo había arruinado todo con su obstinado carácter que profetizaba un desastre tanto personal como para su propio reino. ¿Qué acaso Tom no era consciente de que si fallaba traspasarían el manto Real a otro que sí fuera digno de él (algún primo lejano, por ejemplo)? Porque Star si lo estaba y era en ese punto donde su raciocinio estaba por encima de su vena aventurera y le presentaba un escenario donde las cosas en el Inframundo podrían complicarse si un Lucitor de los malos llegara a sentarse en el trono. Y eso también podría afectarle a los demás reinos y la paz entre ellos podría acabar.

Tal vez sonara paranoico pero cabía la posibilidad y Star sentía que no podía permitir que eso pasara de ninguna manera.

¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto? Tom era insoportablemente terco (Tanto como ella misma) y no cedería fácilmente a cambiar de parecer. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

—Da igual, ni aunque le hubiera noqueado me habría querido escuchar. Tom es imposible de tratar cuando se pone así, ya lo conoces. Así que simplemente lo mandé al quinto infierno y no volví a hablarle el resto de la noche. —Star guardó silencio un segundo, observando a Marco acabar de empacar sus cosas para su viaje, tan concentrado en eso como en los reclamos de ella. —…quiso acercarse a mí un par de veces pero lo ignoré y me fui. —Se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo el tono ofendido solo con recordarlo. —Ese engreído…Cree que a mí me importa lo que haga con su vida ¡Pues se equivoca! ¡No me importa en lo absoluto! —Exclamó en un intento de agresivo desinterés que solo consiguió sonar falso y hueco.

Claro que le importaba, sobre todo por las posibles catástrofes antes mencionadas.

—Claro, repítelo hasta que te lo creas. —Soltó Marco con un latente rastro de sarcasmo en su voz.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me crees? —Se levantó de la cama de un salto, sin borrar la amargura de su cara.

Marco bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Star, por favor. —Le miró a la cara. —Me despertaste a las 3 de la mañana para contarme todo esto. Yo diría que te importa, y mucho. —agregó Marco con cierto toque de sarcasmo al pronunciar la última palabra ¡por favor! Star era tan obvia y la única que no se daba cuenta de su interés era ella.

—Debías madrugar de todas maneras ¿no? —Se excusó, haciendo un gesto parecido al de él. —Y si no lo hubiera hecho seguro seguirías roncando y probablemente no alcanzarías a llegar con los demás caballeros para ir a esa dichosa excursión de campamento. Deberías agradecerme.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Marco la imitó y se puso de pie enseguida. —Primero que nada, no es una "excursión de campamento" —Hizo comillas. —Es un viaje de riguroso entrenamiento de formación. —Star resopló, desviando la mirada. —Segundo, soy perfectamente capaz de despertarme a tiempo. —Eso no era del todo cierto pero al menos lo intentaba. — ¡Y tercero! Admite que sí te importa y te preocupa lo que Tom piensa hacer y cómo podría afectar a su gente y que no piensas dejarlo estar sin hacer algo para impedirlo. —Le señaló y seguido, una sonrisa triunfante ocupó el semblante del chico al ver la cara malhumorada de su amiga al acertar con ese último punto.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, sin dar su brazo a torcer del todo.

—Da igual sí es así. —Le dijo. —Ya me dejó en claro que no le interesa mi opinión y que no quiere que me meta en sus asuntos. No hay nada que pueda hacer para obligarlo a desistir de ello. —Acabó con un suspiro desanimado, demostrando que Marco tenía razón y echándose a la cama de nuevo.

Marco no pudo dejar de sentirse mal por verla así de triste y frustrada. Si había algo que Marco detestaba en Mewni y en la Tierra, era ver a su mejor amiga en semejante estado de aflicción mal disimulada.

—Habla con él entonces. —Dijo serenamente, Star se incorporó y le regaló una mirada escéptica. A lo que Marco se encogió de hombros. —Su furia ya debe haber cesado, así que es probable que te escuche ahora que debe estar más calmado.

Podría ser, pero…

—No lo creo. Es un cabeza dura sin remedio, no querrá escucharme sabiendo que me opongo a su decisión. Nunca ha soportado que le lleven la contraria, lo sabes.

—Entonces iré contigo. — Eso tomó por sorpresa a la chica. —Conversaremos como personas civilizadas y maduras y tendrá que escucharnos.

—No lo sé, Marco…no funcionará.

El aludido resopló cansado ante tal ironía: Star se quejaba de la actitud de Tom pero ella era exactamente igual a él ¡Eran tal para cual!

Ahora entendía porque lo suyo jamás funcionó bien.

— ¡Vamos, Star! Tom no es tan orgulloso como lo retratas ahora. Apuesto a que sigue siendo un buen tipo, como lo era hace años.

Ella pensó lo mismo antes de la discusión de la noche anterior, viéndolo tan guapo, maduro y caballeroso pero al parecer se equivocó de nuevo, como todos.

—Nada perdemos con intentarlo. —Insistió Marco y Star pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

Quizá Marco tenía razón. Ya que sí algo caracterizaba al moreno desde siempre, era su sentido racional para dar un criterio acertado a cualquier situación y era seguro que haría uso de éste para hablar con el príncipe Lucitor y tratar de convencerlo. Era eso o morir en el intento.

—De acuerdo, hagámoslo. —Accedió ella, pero luego recordó algo. — ¡¿Y qué hay de tu viaje Marco?! ¿Y si te retrasas?, ¡¿Y si Tom ya se marchó?! —Recordó también, mirando fuera de la ventana del cuarto de Marco la primera luz del alba. —Ya amaneció.

Se habían perdido demasiado en su conversación que la noción del tiempo les fue totalmente indiferente.

—No te preocupes tanto por eso, no nos tomara mucho tiempo usando las tijeras. Vamos al Inframundo, hablamos con Tom y volvemos justo a tiempo para mi despedida—. Propuso Marco con renovado interés.

La determinación y entusiasmo de Marco podían llegar a ser contagiosos pues Star sonrió y asintió animada, lista para seguirle la corriente.

—Está bien. Pero primero lo primero…—Extendió la mano hacia él. —…Las tijeras.

—Oh…

Un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

Star le apremió con un gesto y al ver que no tenía el instrumento en sus manos, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la expresión apenada de Marco.

— ¿Qué sucede Marco? ¿Y las tijeras dimensionales?

—Bueno, yo…

— ¿Tú qué? —Se cruzó de brazos en un gesto acusatorio.

—No tengo idea, deben estar por aquí en algún lado. —Star le echó un vistazo al desastre de cajas y maletas por toda la habitación, inexpresiva ante el desorden del que hasta ese entonces no se había percatado. —Primero lo primero…—Indicó él, apresurándose a despejar el lugar tirando todo de un lado al otro y cortando cualquier súbito reclamo de la princesa por el retraso. — ¡Busquémoslas!

Star no pudo más que rodar los ojos ante el despiste de su compañero. El presuroso viaje del chico le había vuelto un desordenado de primera, de antaño a Marco le hubiese dado un infarto al ver su habitación de semejante manera, ahora sin embargo le era totalmente indiferente.

.-.

.-.

Antes del amanecer, todo el castillo Lucitor estaba despierto para acabar con los preparativos de su príncipe, quien debía partir a la aventura para traer a la bestia de tres cabezas consigo en un lapso de cuatros meses infraterranos.

Para el largo viaje se había aprovisionado la carroza Real más grande y amplia de todas, con los cinco corceles más veloces y gallardos capaces de soportar agotadoras trayectorias e inclementes cambios de clima, además de abastecerse de gran variedad de comida y todos los artículos que el príncipe pudiera necesitar.

Tom se había negado nuevamente a las diligentes atenciones impuestas por su madre a sus sirvientes, asegurando que no necesitaba más que su baúl con ropa, sus armas, dos reservas de alimentos y un barril de vino tinto pero nuevamente no pudo contradecirle y dejó que cargaran todo a su carroza. ¡Qué remedio!

Pero luego de un rato no le prestó más interés a dicho asunto y comenzó a preocuparse por lo que sí requería su entera atención.

Todos los sirvientes iban y venían por todo el castillo, poco más que somnolientos y cansados a causa del desvelo de la noche anterior, trayendo y haciendo todo lo que la Reina pedía, pues el amanecer ya había tocado las tierras del Inframundo y aún faltaban cosas por acabar.

Tom se hallaba a las puertas del castillo, dando vueltas cortas por el patio frontal mientras esperaba impaciente a que su pedido llegara para poder marcharse de una vez. Tampoco había dormido lo suficiente por culpa de las ansias y los conflictos internos que lo mantenían en vigilia constantemente, por lo que su humor solo empeoraba con el condenado contratiempo que lo hacía esperar.

Estaba irritado.

Y así fue como lo encontraron Star y Marco cuando aparecieron en la entrada de la fortaleza.

Con tanto ajetreo y el motivo de despedida del príncipe, los guardias mantenían las rejas arriba para facilitar el paso de todo el que entrara y saliera, por lo que a ambos chicos no se les complicó colarse en el lugar sin anunciarse primero.

Esquivando todo lo que se le ponía en frente y atravesando el patio, Star fue la primera en divisar a Tom, de pie en el umbral y con el ceño fruncido en un gesto para nada amigable.

Pese a ello y lo que significaba su evidente ánimo para sus intenciones de conversar amenamente, Star se detuvo a admirarlo casi de manera inconsciente: Llevaba una camisa azul de cuello alto y sin mangas que resaltaba bastante bien la delgada pero firme musculatura de sus brazos, una amplia gabardina de tono gris pálido, pantalones sencillos y sus botas altas de siempre. Tenía el mismo aspecto desaliñado pero vanidoso que lo caracterizaba, sin embargo había algo más en él que atraía a Star desde que lo había visto en el baile y a lo cual todavía no hallaba explicación. Tal vez fuese su porte alto y varonil o ese cierto aire gallardo que era imposible de ignorar y que no dejaba en duda de que la madurez había hecho un buen trabajo con él. Lucía muy bien y Star no podía negar cuánto le gustaba simplemente apreciarlo así fuera de lejos, inalcanzable en muchos sentidos.

…Y si no fuera por su carácter...

— ¡Ahí está! — Señaló Marco al ver hacia el mismo lugar de donde su amiga no despegaba la vista, despertándola a su vez de su embelesada ensoñación. —Es Tom. ¡Hey Tom! —Le llamó Marco a voces, tomando la muñeca de Star para guiarla. —Vamos.

Tom, quien no había cambiado su expresión de fastidio en todo el rato, al oír esa voz conocida, sus facciones se suavizaron reemplazando el enojo por la sorpresa al dirigir su atención hacia donde escuchó el llamado.

De la vasta concurrencia apareció su amigo de la adolescencia, su único amigo en realidad: Marco Díaz. Agitando la mano izquierda animadamente mientras se acercaba a él.

— ¡Marco! — Tom no dudó en bajar los escalones para encontrarse con él, emocionado al verlo ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no lo miraba? Debía ser bastante, considerando que ahora vestía armadura, propia de un caballero Real.

Sonrió feliz y extendió sus brazos hacia él de forma fraternal hasta que se acercó lo suficiente y notó que Marco no venía solo. Frenó al momento.

—Star. —Su expresión cambió súbitamente al verla, tornándose seria y tensa, incluso su tono de voz fue neutro.

—Hola, Tom. —Se inclinó un poco para saludarle.

Y ella debió tener una cara parecida a la suya, porque luego sólo se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Ambos se sentían incómodos al recordar su más reciente desacuerdo. Sobretodo Tom, quien después de su ataque de ira se había sentido como un estúpido e inmaduro ¿Qué clase de príncipe ofende a una dama? ¿Así se comportaba un futuro Rey? Si su padre lo hubiera visto le habría reprendido severamente por ser todo lo contrario a un caballero con buenos modales, aún si al mismo Tom no le interesaba ser aquel prospecto, se había tragado su orgullo y tratado de reparar el daño, sólo que Star no se lo permitió en todo el resto de la velada, orgullosa e indignada con él. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

¿Y ahora estaba ahí en compañía de su mejor amigo y ex-escudero?

Casi de forma accidental, sus ojos de rubí pasaron de ver los azules de ella para bajar y encontrarse con la mano de Marco alrededor de su delicada muñeca. Frunció el ceño al notar ese detalle hasta que el moreno la soltó para acercarse a él de forma amistosa en un intento por romper la tensión.

— ¡Es una suerte que aun estés aquí, Tom! —Le abrazó y él le correspondió de forma mecánica, volviendo a cruzar una mirada con Star. — Queríamos conversar contigo antes de que te marcharas. —Le soltó y retrocedió para quedar al lado de ella. — ¿Cierto, Star? —Y le codeó a ella con disimulo.

— ¿De verdad?

Tom no era ingenuo, y podía hacerse una idea del motivo de su llegada.

—Sí. —Dijo ella, acercándose a él. —Primero, yo…quería disculparme contigo por lo que sucedió ayer. —Tom se sorprendió, no se esperaba algo así. — No debí decir todas esas cosas que dije.

Sonaba como una de esas típicas disculpas que más que sinceras, eran forzadas. Pero él las aceptó de todas formas porque sabía lo incómodo que era, a él mismo le costaba disculparse cuando debía hacerlo.

Como en ese caso.

Bajó la mirada y resopló apenado.

—No, yo lo siento Star. —Ahora fue el turno de ella para impresionarse. —No debí comportarme así contigo, sé que tu intensión fue buena y no supe controlarme y ver que tenías parte de razón. Lo siento por ser tan idiota.

Le regaló una sonrisa honesta, de esas que merman hasta la voluntad más recia y que de manera inevitable contagió a Star, haciendo que le sonriera de forma parecida acompañada del brillo de sus ojos soñadores.

—Disculpa aceptada. Creo que ambos lo fuimos.

—Ya lo creo.

—Entonces…—Interrumpió Marco, que se había mantenido al margen, haciendo que ambos se volvieran hacia él cuando interfirió en el lenguaje secreto de sus miradas. — ¿Ya está todo bien entre ustedes dos?

—Sí, lo está. —Asintió Tom, sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa, misma que Star copió. Se veía más tranquilo y eso tal vez se debiera a que, como él mismo decía, le había dado la razón y ya no pensaba cazar al monstruo y asesinarlo como había jurado. Eso la hizo sentirse tranquila también...solo que sus suposiciones distaban mucho de ser acertadas. —Siendo sincero, no quería irme sin disculparme, sobretodo sabiendo que el regreso es incierto.

A Tom no le asustaba ir y enfrentar a la bestia, eso no le preocupa, su mayor temor era fracasar antes de poder probar su valía a todos los que dudaban de ésta.

—No Tom, no digas eso. —Se adelantó ella con una expresión muy parecida a la angustia y que removió algo en el interior del muchacho. —Todo irá bien.

— ¡Cierto, amigo!—secundó Marco a Star. No por el hecho de quedar bien con ambos, sino porque en verdad creía en el demonio y por sobre todo porque Marco comprendía de cierta manera el actuar de Tom.

Ser el futuro rey era un título que se pronunciaba con facilidad, probar que eras digno de dicho cargo, bueno ese era el asunto difícil. Y conociendo a Tom como lo hacía, sabía que aquella soberbia en él alimentaba su determinación.

—En unos meses estarás de regreso aquí, con la bestia domesticada y tal vez un par de rasguños y luego lo celebraremos con tu coronación. —Marco sonrió casual y tras su sonrisa estaba la intensión de ver la reacción de Tom, aun el más mínimo gesto. Desde que eran adolescentes, Tom tenía el particular efecto de causarle desconfianza con algunas de sus actitudes y esta vez, no era la excepción— ¡Y una gran fiesta! ¡Será estupendo! ¿No lo crees?

Nada. Tom solo levantó la comisura de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa inteligente, enterándose de su jugada.

¿Así que de eso se trataba su inesperada llegada a su castillo? ¿Ese era el asunto del que querían hablar con él? Vagamente había sospechado de ello al verlo ahí pero ahora le quedaba más claro: Star le había comentado a Marco sobre su discusión, quizá molesta, quizá preocupada, y si había sido capaz de decírselo a su ex escudero, ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que lo divulgara a alguien más? A la Alta Comisión de magia, a sus padres o a la Corte Suprema del Inframundo…eso lo cambiaba todo. Ella podía delatarlo y lo echaría todo a perder. ¡Y no sería ella quien lo detendría!

Y con esa nueva amenaza sigilosa, no tenía otro recurso más que su poder de convencimiento. Eso se le daba bien.

—Lo creo, amigo. ¡Casi no puedo esperar a que eso suceda!—Le respondió de la forma más entusiasta posible.

Marco quedó extrañamente satisfecho al oírlo pese a sus dudas y Star también, a quien aún le parecía difícil de creer que en verdad desistiera de sus malas intenciones.

—Me alegra que pienses así, Tom—Dijo la rubia.

—Puede que ayer dijera todas esas tonterías Star, pero luego de que discutimos yo de verdad lo medité y me di cuenta que actué mal y que aceptaré mi designio como debe ser. No es lo tenía en mente pero supongo que es lo mejor. ¿Cierto? —Acabó, con un gesto conciliador y su mejor sonrisa galante.

— ¡Sí que lo es! — Y Star se emocionó lo suficiente que casi pasó inadvertido ese modo malicioso disfrazado de inocencia. —Yo…

— ¡Amo Tom!—Gritó uno de sus esclavos a pocos metros, interrumpiendo a la princesa.

El demonio lucía agitado y detrás de él venía el tipo que Tom había estado esperando hacía rato.

— ¡Ya era hora! —Exclamó nada más verlo, reviviendo su malhumor anterior—Star, Marco, disculpen un segundo.

Pasó en medio de los dos para encontrarse con el sirviente y su acompañante. Star y Marco cruzaron miradas.

— ¿Te convenció? —Le preguntó Díaz en voz baja, exteriorizando su desconfianza con más libertad.

—Bueno, no niego que esperaba más oposición de su parte.

El príncipe elevó la voz nuevamente, bastante molesto con el viejo demonio que temblaba de miedo, escudándose en el sirviente mientras sostenía una gran caja rectangular y larga entre sus manos igual de temblorosas.

— La luz casi toca el horizonte. —Señaló Tom, rabioso. — ¡Debía irme a la primera luz! —Gritó, estremeciendo a ambos sujetos e incluso llamando la atención de casi todos sus esclavos, quienes ya estaban acabando de preparar el carruaje.

—Lo-lo si-siento amo Lucitor. —Extendió la caja hacia él, temiendo empeorar el humor de su príncipe. —Estuve trabajando toda la noche en él, la aleación no estaba dando resultados, yo…

Tom soltó un gruñido de fastidio.

— ¡Ya, a callar! —Le cortó, casi arrancándole la caja de las manos. Odiaba el retraso pero odiaba aún más las excusas. Y si no fuera porque tenía demasiada prisa le habría castigado como se lo merecía…aunque puede que su madre se encargara de ello luego, posiblemente molesta también por la tardanza.

— ¿Está todo bien, Tom? —Star no había perdido detalle de la escena y para nada le gustaba como el pelirrojo trataba a sus subordinados.

—Ahora sí lo está. —Él ni reparó en el tono de molestia de ella. Abrió los seguros de caja para cerciorarse que su encargo estaba justo como lo había pedido al incompetente del herrero Real.

Marco sintió curiosidad y nada más Tom extrajo el objeto y le tiró la caja a la cara al herrero, sus ojos se iluminaron maravillados.

Un espectacular mandoble resplandeciente como el mismísimo sol.

Tom lo asió en alto con ambas manos para inspeccionarlo cuidadosamente. A primera vista lucía hermoso, pero para él debía ser más que eso, debía serle útil para su propósito.

Hacía meses Tom había empezado la labor de forjar su propia espada a causa de su viaje, negándose rotundamente a utilizar alguna de las reliquias familiares, hiriendo un poco las ilusiones de sus padres. Demasiado emocionado por su misión que le fue imposible no desear una arma que fuera hecha a su gusto y semejanza. Y luego de buscar por su cuenta algunos de los mejores y más raros materiales para su fabricación y esperar el resultado, al fin la tenía entre sus manos.

Tom sonrió orgulloso, mirando al ras del filo de la hoja dorada.

—Es…magnifica, Tom. —Marco no salía de su ensoñación. Como caballero, se había enamorado de las espadas.

—Vaya que sí…—Mientras que a Star solo le pareció llamativa por su diseño. La hoja era delgada y ancha, con un distintivo color dorado y bordes negros, hecha del mineral más fuerte y resistente que había encontrado fuera de sus tierras. Y aunque la base en forma de alas de demonio mantenía el mismo tono dorado, lo que llamó la atención de Star fueron las incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que tenía en ella, aparte del símbolo de media luna de la Casa Lucitor y un zafiro en forma de romboide: Estrellas de punta larga en cada extremo, seguidas de una hilera de piedrecillas blancas que acababan justo en el centro, casi tocando una gran estrella de rubí que descansaba justo en el centro de la base de la empuñadura y que era lo que le daba ese toque esplendido a todo el conjunto.

—Y eso que aún no está lista. —Les explicó. —Pienso invocar un hechizo sobre ella.

— Ooooh… ¿Hechizo de qué? —Quiso saber Star, interesada.

—Como existe el riesgo que mis poderes se obstruyan en cierto punto del camino, decidí que una reserva de energía no estaría mal. Esta piedra—Señaló la estrella del centro. — Sirve como un contenedor.

—Así podrás hacer uso de tus poderes cuando los necesites. Como una batería. —Apuntó Marco, pidiéndole en un gesto la espada para verla de cerca. —Muy ingenioso.

Tom asintió, ofreciéndosela sin problemas.

—Tardé casi un año en encontrar el metal ideal, algo que en la Tierra conocen como _Wolframio_. —Alardeó un poco. Y Marco solo la admiraba boquiabierto. —Es muy raro en su clase y de los pocos capaces de resistir fuegos del inframundo, aunque en realidad fue fundida en un caldero ardiente con el aliento agonizante de mil almas en pena. —La nota de excitación por tal acto violento era un rasgo característico del príncipe.

—Woow…

—La base de es de hueso de fénix fosilizado, nada fácil de conseguir y los rubíes los tallé yo mismo desde antes de buscar el _Wolframio_. Hace mucho había pensado en un diseño que me inspirara de verdad, algo por lo que sintiera algún sentimiento… y ahora, aquí esta.

— ¿Sí? —Marco enarcó una ceja, bastante impresionado.

—Sí.

—Te esforzaste mucho en ello por lo visto. —Concedió Star.

—Mi musa fue la correcta.

Tanto Marco como Star lo vieron con curiosidad, sobretodo ella, pues al declarar eso último Tom la había visto con gran intensidad. Como…como si se hubiera referido a ella.

—Amo Lucitor, olvido la empuñadura. —Se coló el herrero y todos giraron hacia él.

— ¡Ah sí! ¡La empuñadura! Esta revestida de piel de cadáveres para un mejor agarre—Explicó serenamente.

—Uuhg…—Marco puso cara de asco, casi soltándola al darse de regreso. —Esta genial, ten.

Y se limpió la mano distraídamente contra el pantalón.

—Además ese hechizo servirá para darme control parcial sobre quien desee solo con atravesarle con ella. —Sonrió enigmático y sombrío.

— ¿Qué? —Repitieron al unísono ambos amigos.

— ¿Para qué haría algo así?—Cuestionó Star, intrigada.

Tom era por defecto un tirano controlador, eso no tenía nada de extravagante pero de eso a maldecir un objeto para tal propósito era algo extraño…y no menos terrorífico, a pesar que a leguas ese era el estilo del joven demonio.

—No puedo matar al monstruo, Star. Al menos esto me ayudara a dominarlo lo suficiente para sacarlo de su guarida sin necesidad de herirlo demasiado. —Claramente no le diría la razón real pero bien le serviría de excusa. — ¿No es eso lo que todos quieren?

—Sí pero…—Dudó insegura. — ¿No sería hacer trampa?

—No si solo lo utilizó para que me obedezca momentáneamente. —Explicó.

Star no pudo debatir eso, no si sonaba muy convincente. En todo caso, era mejor que su idea de matar a la bestia.

—Oye, de verdad. No te preocupes demasiado, Star. Seré prudente. —Ella no podía sospechar la más mínima cosa y para que dejara de analizarlo con tanta insistencia, Tom se desentendió enseguida, guardando el mandoble en su estuche, que aún sostenía el herrero, y cerrándolo de una vez. Ya era hora de marcharse.

—Que lo carguen al carruaje. —Le mandó al sirviente.

—Como ordene, amo Lucitor. —Hizo una reverencia y desapareció de ahí, seguido del herrero.

—Bien, yo…—Volvió hacia ambos. —Tengo que irme ahora.

El vocero Real podía verlo a la distancia del patio y solo basto una seña de él para que supiera que era momento de anunciar su despedida y que todos los presentes le vieran partir.

Observó de nuevo a Star, incapaz de irse sin contemplarla al menos un poco más y vio cómo el horizonte se posó detrás de ella, besando su cabello rubio de manera que lo iluminó como nunca antes, haciéndola lucir como si fuera una hermosa divinidad jamás vista antes por sus ojos, algo bastante irónico viniendo del príncipe del Inframundo.

—Star…—Fue inevitable, que teniéndola tan cerca no alargara el brazo para acariciar su mejilla. Apenas un toque sobre su piel tersa. Ella solo esperó pacientemente a que acabara la oración, observándolo con esos, sus enormes ojos celestes claros y llenos de pureza…y quizá un poco de ¿temor? ¿Tristeza? ¿Amor? Eso lo hizo reaccionar en seguida. No, ella ya no era nada en su vida y ya no la quería, no tenía ningún sentido tratar de buscarle algún significado a su mirada porque… ¿Quién más si no ella podía transmitir tantos sentimientos con una simple expresión? Tenía que apartarse o se perdería en ella. Carraspeó y puso su mejor temple. —…solo cuídate ¿Sí?

—Tom…—Ella quiso decir algo al sentir esa extraña conexión de nuevo pero no supo que agregar cuando lo único que pudo percibir fue como el calor especial de sus dedos sobre su mejilla se alejó y desapareció.

—Cuídense ambos. —Acabó, despidiéndose de Marco desde donde contemplaba la escena de los dos.

No dijo más y caminó lo más rápido y firme que pudo de regreso hasta la carroza, en la entrada principal del castillo, donde aguardaban sus padres, otros nobles importantes y todos los testigos curiosos que no perdían detalle de nada.

Le dio un último vistazo a su madre, llorando lágrimas de lava al verlo a punto de irse, a su padre en una situación parecida pero con una sonrisa que denotaba orgullo. Reservó cualquier rastro de tristeza al ser consiente que estaría lejos de ellos como no lo había estado nunca y solo se limitó a hacerles una cortes reverencia como indicaba el protocolo de su prueba, absteniéndose al impulso de violarlo y correr hacia ellos para abrazarlos como una buena despedida lo dictaba. Miró a la multitud que lo ovacionaban con discreción y entre todos, a Star y a su compañero.

Una última sonrisa para la princesa y al subir a la pequeña cabina frontal para guiar a sus caballos exclamó con voz autoritaria:

— ¡En marcha, caballos de esqueleto!

Sus corceles relincharon obedeciendo de inmediato para atravesar el patio con gran ímpetu al tiempo que dejaban un camino de fuego hasta salir de la fortaleza del castillo.

Tom no quiso ver nada más que lo que tenía en frente.

A partir de ese momento nadie ni nada lo distraería de conseguir su meta principal.


End file.
